


where the show won't ever end (and the encore lasts forever)

by soulcalibur



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, JUST GUYS BEIN DUDES, M/M, idk what this is but it's short and i like it so, set in the edmonton bubble but the big C isn't explicitly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulcalibur/pseuds/soulcalibur
Summary: Adam knows he's in too deep.
Relationships: Adam Boqvist/Kirby Dach
Kudos: 30





	where the show won't ever end (and the encore lasts forever)

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to dip my toes in the writing pond for these boys for a while ... so i did!! 
> 
> disclaimer, this is all a work of fiction. if you or someone you know is mentioned in this work, kindly make ur way off stage! thx <3

Adam knows he's in too deep.

If you were to ask him where he ended and where Kirby began, he wouldn't have an answer for you. They were holed up in a hotel in Edmonton for the next foreseeable future, their suitcases dumped on one out of the two beds in the room. They were folded neatly into each other, bodies slotted together like jigsaw pieces, neglecting their post-skate nap in favour of soft kisses and quiet whispers. They were Kirby and Adam, neither Blackhawks nor hockey players in that moment. 

He didn't know exactly when they got like this. Comfortable enough to slip into bed with each other, then comfortable enough to cuddle, then enough to share secret kisses and slip their hands where hands usually didn't slip. Comfortable enough to have each other and only each other, too busy being together to be with other people.

"Hey," Kirby whispered after a small minute of silence, his lips kissing the words into the warm skin of Adam's neck, hands holding him as close as possible. 

Adam hummed in response, the tip of his nose brushing into Kirby's sleep-ruffled hair, one of his hands stuffed down the back of his shirt, scratching at the skin between his shoulder blades. He waited patiently for a reply, the familiar Old Spice smell of Kirby lulling him closer to his dreams. 

"D'you think," Kirby began, cutting himself off with a yawn, shifting and repositioning them both so that he was pressed differently into Adam, heartbeat fluttering under his cheek. "D'you think Draisaitl and McDavid cuddle like we do?"

Adam couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up, stifling the giggles into Kirby's hair. There'd been an unspoken nervousness permeating throughout the Chicago Blackhawks since the Return-to-Play had been announced, the prospect of going up against McJesus and his disciples after going so long without seeing competition inciting nerves. But there was a confidence here, too, a hunger that ran deep enough to carry them to the finish line, they were sure. 

"Who knows," Adam responded, his own voice muffled from his proximity to Kirby. "That's probably why they're so good, y'know. Like us."

Kirby wiggled his head out from under Adam's chin, tipping back and landing a misplaced but well-intentioned kiss on the corner of his mouth, splitting into an identical grin as Adam laughed. He fixed a hand on the back of Kirby's head, guiding their mouths together into a chaste kiss, letting it progress as Kirby nudged him onto his back, swinging his leg over and plopping himself down onto his hips. 

Adam made a pleased noise, hands smoothing up Kirby's thighs and settling on his hips, giving him a little squeeze there. It was impossible to wipe the grin off his face, even when Kirby leaned forward to kiss him, hands planting on either side of Adam's head, his mouth plush and warm against his own.

"Naps are much different here than they are back home," Adam joked, breaking the kiss to trail his mouth along Kirby's jaw, pausing at the spot below his ear and waiting for Kirby's whine of encouragement before continuing. "Will your kisses make me score goals, Kirbs?"

Kirby huffed out a laugh, pulling back to bite playfully at Adam's chin before rolling off, a hand on Adam's shoulder to pull him on top of him. 

"Love you," Kirby whispered, tangling his fingers in the overgrown hair at the base of Adam's neck, his grip comforting and familiar and everything that Adam knew and loved. 

Tucked safely in the security of Kirby's chest, Adam let himself smile, skimming a hand up Kirby's ribs and feeling the thrum of life beneath his bones. This was his person, and he was that in turn for Kirby. 

Adam was in too deep, he knew. And all he wanted was to get in deeper.


End file.
